Nae
'''Meaning of word Nae''' ''"Nae comes from a transcription of Wisidom word "Life" or "exist". Historical studies of word Nae, reveal to us that it was used by Wisidom elders in their sacramental acts. Originally pronounced "Nah-al-elom" meaning "Life is existing". This particular study of the meaning of this sentence helps us to understand better the langague of the Wisidoms. Original pronunciation was lost due to the massive printing of Wisidom literature in the XVIII century. The main researcher and writer about Wisidoms and their literature was Gorden Lakios from Gerden. Gorden took the first letters of the sentence "Nah-al-elom" and made a famous word today know to us as Nae."-From "Naelogy I".'' '''History of word Nae''' Word Nae was originally found on a stone plate by Gerdenian researcher Gorden Lakios in Wolher near the river "Color" in the XVIII century. Gorden was excavating the old Wolherian site when he found a massive stone plate. At first, Gorden thought that was ordinary stone but the shape and the size of it were telling him differently. Hours passed as Gorden was digging and clearing earth around the plate, soon Sun started to set and Gorden knew he must finish before the moon would rise. He was doubting should he leave the plate on open with a chance of someone stealing it, he already had some problems with locals because of his ideas of excavating near their village, he decided to go to the local tavern named ''"Sleeping Wolf Inn"''. Gorden wrote in his diary that he didn't sleep for the whole night because of overthinking what will happen to the stone. He writes ''"I never felt this kind of worry in my life, even when my pregnant wife died in a house fire...Oh God, what am I writing, I don't know how I could even say something like that, but that stone just keeps me bothered with it, I want to know what is it so badly."''-''From the diary of Gorden Lakios. '' Later that same night Gorden writes in his diary ''"As voices of people singing in the tavern got silent and the moon was shining stronger and stronger with time in my room, laying on the bed while looking towards the ceiling I knew I must go out and check the stone. As I silently left the tavern I rushed across an old bridge towards the dark forest with a desire of seeing the stone occupying my mind and thoughts." -From the diary of Gorden Lakios '' To history is know that after this story from his diary he somehow managed to dig the stone from the ground, soon after he made a deal with some mercenary to transport the stone to his home in Lakios (His surname isn't known to history, that's the reason for the made-up surname Lakios). Gorden kept the stone in his basement until his death between 1785-1790. With his death, the story of the stone plate came to a temporary end. When Gorden died, his distant cousin took the house in Lakios, we, unfortunately, don't have any information about the stone after cousin took the house. '''Period after Gorden death (XIX century)''' Years after the passing of Gorden, the history of the stone plate remains a mystery to us. The first written note was confirmation about the seeling of the lot to the local church with the intention of converting the lot to the graveyard. Here is the text of the note from "Naelogy I": "By the grace of our Lord, this particular lot, registred on the name Mark Lakios will be sold to the "Church of Saint Jofrem" with being registered under the name of the local parish "Wolhern Magolic church", your sign that you agree with all the above will surely be a sign of God mercy on all of us...". At the bottom, we can see a cousin and the priest (his signature is next to the Marks one) signature. We found out that his cousin name was Mark, and that will help us research the effects of this stone when Mark gets under investigation by an organization which is part of the Magolic Church named "Inquisition of Magolic church". After a couple of years, the graveyard was finally built after delays. The plague soon came to Wolhern, as small-town Wolhern started to fall apart as a community, people were robbing their neighbors, mass murders over food happened, even church wasn't spared, reports from the town guards to the church said that people vandalized graveyard, even eating the people inside the coffins. In this time Mark started preaching that he had some kind of revelation, soon town people supported him and he gathered almost whole town on his side. The church wasn't pleased with this preaching, mostly because it distracted people from the church. The same priest that bought the house from Mark, wanted to talk with him in the hope he will stop preaching weird revelations. Days passed as a priest named Jaromir tried to convince Mark to stop doing "blasphemy" and "heretic work", Mark refused. In his defense,e he said that he really had a vision from some kind of glowing stone, voices of old men told him that he must tell the world about Nae. The priest was disappointed when he saw no hope for stopping Mark from doing all of that preaching. Jaromir wrote that he had huge hope that Mark would be brought to the reason, but that hope was lost due to Mark's resistance. Priest Jaromir wrote to the Bishop in Endburg: "Most holy Bishop of Endburg, with highest humility and love towards you I write this letter. Please, o holy Bishop, hear our suffering and deliver us from this cloud of darkness that won't pass our town in most need time. Local woodcutter named Mark Lakios started decreasing people's love towards God and church with his so-called "revelations". All my efforts and strength fell into the water when I couldn't return him from his delusions. O most holy, have mercy and sympathy toward your suffering children and free us from this storm of blasphemy, send your Inqusitiors as a flaming sword to cut us from blasphemous teachings, with all of your grace, o holy father, deliver us". This request reveals to us that priest Jaromir was educated on literature unlike other people in his region. Data from the request reveals to us that he wrote this at the begging of August. In September Bishop of Endburg sent an Inquisitor to deal with the Marks and the townspeople. Mark was first brought to the trial with inquisitor and the priest Jaromir, with townspeople as witnesses. But as people refused to say anything bad about Mark, a trial was over and Mark was captured while going back from his preaching. He was sent to the Inquisition court in Gerden capital Endburg, he was condemned as a heretic with the sentence of a public hanging. It was his "Nae's" (disciples, followers who taught Mark revelations across SEMEMHSE(world)) who spread out the knowledge about the Nae world. History of word Nae and events connected to it doesn't end here. '''The period of modern time (XXI century)''' In modern time, first-person that said Nae was Dr.Nae, he is currently spreading knowledge of Nae with his definition that Nae isn't just a word. He writes in his book named "Naeology I": "Nae is a feeling that masses of people don't know they even posses until someone who has already experienced Nae feeling tells them they are Nae. Nae is universal, it is fealing that is produced by people, animals and everything that has life in it. That's why Wisdom elder said it means "life" or "exist". Be Nae and be good to every other In Nae." Nae in Wisidom philosophy